Family Ties
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: The BAU gets a new agent and Derek Morgan is surprised at who it is. I redid my characters last name
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I don't own Criminal Minds except my own characters. And Prentess and JJ never left the show.

**Description:** The BAU team get's a new agent and it's someone who Morgan thought to be dead.

The Quantico headquarters on where the BAU team resides was crawling with agents as they moved to get their work done. David Rossi sat at his desk looking over his files as was Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentess, Jennifer 'JJ' Jearue, Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid. They had their noses in their files then looked up when they heard the section chief came walking out. She looked down into the bullpen then turned and headed into the direction of Aaron Hotchner's office. She knocked and when she heard a muffled 'come in' she opened the door and stepped inside she gave a small smile to Hotch then sat down he looked up at her.

"Strauss what can I do for you?" Hotch asked. Erin Strauss looked at Hotch then sighed taking out a file from her brief case and tossed it to him as he caught it on impact. "What's this?" he questioned.

"Your new agent" Erin replied Hotch looked at her confused.

"New agent? Ma'am with all do respect we don't need a new agent we have a full team already" Hotch stated Erin shook her head.

"That maybe so Aaron, but I don't think It will hurt to have another one on your team. Who knows you might like her" Erin told him he looked at her then down to the file "Just look at it" she ordered then left his office.

Hotch watched her go then looked down at the file he took a deep breath and pushed it to the side. He just couldn't deal with this right now. Then he heard another knock on the door he looked up to see Rossi standing there he waved him in he smiled walked in and sat down in the chair.

"So what did Strauss want?" Rossi asked

Hotch stared at the file beside him then turned his attention to Rossi with a sigh he said "She wants us to have a new agent"

Rossi looked at Hotch like he grew an extra head blinking several times he opened his mouth to retort "A new agent?" Hotch nodded "So let me get this straight Erin wants us to have a new agent on our team?" Rossi asked again he was trying his best to understand what he was saying he then looked at the file that Hotch had looked at he reached to grab it when he stopped he looked at Hotch who nodded then picked it up. "It says here Kiera Leann Craft; Age 30, Birthplace unknown, graduated top of her class and passed the academy with high scores. She's 5'11, long dark brown hair and green eyes. Raised by a foster family, but her real Family unknown" Rossi read out he looked up at Hotch who was staring and thinking for a moment.

"So? what are you going to do?" Rossi asked.

Hotch sighed rubbing his forehead he looked up and shrugged "I don't know! I honestly don't know. I mean I could ignore the order and go against it, but Erin Strauss commanded it so I have go by her rules. I mean we were lucky she didn't separate Derek and Reid when she found out about their relationship, but of course it hasn't interfered with their work and surprisingly she was accepting of it so I cannot go against her" Hotch explained Rossi nodded.

"Then we get a new agent" Rossi simply said

"Yeah, but what would the others say about it?" Hotch asked. He was concerned about the other agents and how they would react to a new member.

"I bet they would be accepting of it! They were with me and Prentess so I don't see why she would be different" Rossi said Hotch sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I guess your right I'll give the agent a call and have her come in" Hotch said then he picked up the phone "Hello is this Kiera Craft?...oh great I was calling about the job offer you put in?...Yes you got the job could you start today?...great be here immediately...30 minutes? Great see you then" Hotch hung up then turned to Rossi "tell the others to meet in the conference room in 30 minutes" Hotch ordered Rossi nodded then got up and walked out.

Rossi walked over to the steps he walked down them as he approached the others he cleared his throat catching everyone's attention. They all gazed up at him as he spoke.

"Everyone conference room in 30" Rossi said they nodded as he walked off.

30 minutes later the team scrambled into the conference room where Hotch and Rossi were waiting. They each filed in, but stopped at the door like students ready for a filed trip as they stared at the woman standing beside Hotch they looked at him then to her and back to him again.

"Uh Hotch? What's going on?" JJ asked confused.

"Let me introduce our new agent...well why don't you go stand over by that chair and introduce yourself to each of your new team mates?" Hotch said as he turned to Kiera she nodded and walked over to where the agents were as they came filing in one by one.

"New agent? I didn't know we were getting a new agent" JJ said.

"Neither did I until Strauss gave me the file and apparently we were so be nice and welcome her like we would anyone else" Hotch said JJ smiled and nodded.

"Of course Hotch! Who do you think we are? Come on now" JJ laughed as she stuck out her hand "Hi I'm Jennifer Jearue, but everyone calls me JJ and you can too" JJ said Kiera shook her hand and smiled.

"I'm Kiera Craft, but you can call me Kiera" Kiera said JJ nodded then took a seat as Prentess came up next.

"I'm Emily Prentess, but you can call me Emily or Prentess if you want" Emily introduced with a smile

"I'm Kiera Craft, but as I said you can call me Kiera" Emily nodded and moved away Garcia came up next.

"I'm the lovely Tech goddess Penelope Garcia and you don't have to tell me who you are I already know" Garcia said stepping out of the way. Kiera looked over at Hotch who was smirking she shrugged and turned back around.

"I'm Spencer Reid the resident genius as they call me, but you can call me Reid! It's nice to meet you Ms. Craft" Reid said stepping out of the way as Derek came walking up Kiera watched Reid sit down with the others then turned to shake the next, but got a big surprise as they started to introduce themselves.

"And I'm Der..." Derek stopped as he looked at her his mouth flew opened and eyes wide at the sight as did Kiera's they couldn't believe what they were seeing it was like a dream.

"Ker-Bear? I-is that really you?" Derek asked softly. Kiera nodded her eyes filled with tears.

"I haven't heard that nickname in a very long time, but yeah it's me" Kiera said as a tear slid down her cheek. Derek whipped them away, he had to be sure it was her.

"Ok I have a question for you just to make sure" Derek said she nodded

"Ok go ahead" Kiera said.

"How did I give you that nickname?" Derek asked.

"You gave me that nickname because I use to like carebears when I was younger and love bear was my most favorite. I even remember that you use to spend all your money to buy me that big stuffed love carebear and mom wasn't too happy about it, but when you gave it to me my eyes lit up and I gave you the biggest hug. I had gotten a scar on my left arm because of some neighborhood bullies you saved me from who were trying to take my stuffed bear. Dad died when we were young shot in the line of duty and in front of us too" Kiera said she looked at him he nodded with tears and pulled her into a tight hug. Only one other person knew about this and it was Kiera his little sister.

"Kiera you really are alive! You've been alive all this time? How come you never called us to tell us we were so heartbroken when we thought you were killed. All this time we thought we had buried you, but come to find we buried a fake body" Derek stated he pulled away.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that, but I had to go into protection detail I couldn't have any contact with anyone. Oh Derek you have no idea how much I've missed you guys" Kiera stated she was sobbing once again Derek pulled her into the tightest hug possible. Unaware that the others were watching in confusion.

"Uh Derek?..." Prentess began Derek looked over at her.

"You two know each other?" Hotch asked surprised they both nodded.

"Yeah Kiera is my baby sister" Derek announced everyone gasped at the news.

"S-Sister? Wait Derek I thought you had only two sisters I don't get it!" Prentess said.

"Well at the time I did because the pain was so great that I didn't want to talk about it, but in reality my momma had 3 daughters and 1 son, but when we were in our teens Kiera witnessed something horrible and when the ones responsible tracked her down they shot her. When the doctors told us she died on the operating table we were unaware that it was all a lie and so we greaved for her loss. A week later we buried her, or who we thought was her come to think about it now we never did see her body" Derek said then he turned back to Kiera. "Uh sis I have something to tell you"

"Ok go ahead then" Kiera said.

"Ok I don't know how to put this, but I'm gay and married" Derek said she looked at him blinked for a few minutes then smiled.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Kiera asked. Derek released Kiera and walked over to Reid taking his hand into his intertwining their fingers as he squeezed his hand

"Spencer Reid! He's my husband" Derek said Kiera looked at him then to Reid then back to Derek she nodded.

"Are you happy?" Kiera asked she had to be sure her bother was happy. He nodded

"Very" Derek said then added "He makes me happy"

"And he makes me happy" Reid added they both turned to him with a smile.

"Then I'm happy for you both" Kiera said then added "I take it both of your moms know?" they nodded.

"Yeah momma knows. She was a little shocked at first, but she got use to it she even came to the wedding" Derek said.

"My mom...well you can never tell with her one minute she knows me the next she doesn't" Reid said this confused Kiera.

"How can your mom not know you?" Kiera asked.

Reid was silent for a moment then sighed "Because she is Schizophrenic so she has her days" Reid said Kiera frowned sadly.

"I'm sorry" Kiera said he shook his head.

"It happens no need to apologize to me" Reid said.

"Well I see you took my advice" The voice said from the door way everyone turned to see Strauss standing there.

"Yes ma'am" Hotch said.

"I must say it is a surprise to see she is your sister Derek" Strauss said to Derek he nodded.

"Will that be a problem ma'am?" Derek asked he had to maintain his cool. She shook her head.

"No not a problem" Strauss said then handed Hotch a file. "but you do have a case so get to it" with that Strauss walked out.

"Well that was different, but you heard her" Hotch said.

They all nodded as Kiera sat down at the table with her new friends and her brother. Hotch opened the file and they got started knowing that this case was going to be bad.

Tbc...

**So tell me what y'all think! Be kind this is my first Criminal Minds fanfic and I am aware that Derek's mother only had 2 daughters, but this is a fanfic so work with me here :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The BAU group gathered around on the jet as they went through the files of the latest victims and unsub. 3 women were killed in the past week and the unsub is getting more and more unstable so now here they were headed to a local town called Berry it was in Alabama and a small town just 30 minutes from Fayette. They were due to meet up with the local sheriff so it took them an hour and a half to get from Birmingham to Berry with the help from Garcia for directions. When they arrived in the small town Kiera let out a sigh everyone turned to her as Hotch looked at her through the mirror.

"Kiera are you ok?" Hotch asked Kiera looked up at him then looked around the others were looking at her she smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah I'm ok!" Kiera said she looked out the window and spotted someone she hasn't seen since she left "Hotch stop slow down for a moment please" Kiera commanded Hotch slowed the vehicle as Kiera had the window rolled down "GABBY!" Kiera hollered out the woman who Kiera called to looked up and over to the voice she smiled big and waved Kiera looked at Hotch for a moment. "Hotch the police department is right there" Kiera pointed to the building right in front of her then she turned to get out.

"Kiera where are you going?" Morgan asked.

"I'm going to talk to a good friend of mine I'll join you in a minute" Kiera said then hoped out she ran over to her long time friend and gave her the biggest hug manageable.

"OMG Kiera! It has been way too long my friend" Gabby stated with a smile. Kiera smiled back.

"Oh girl you have _no_ idea. How's it going?" Kiera said then asked.

Gabby let out a frustrated sigh shaking her head "Alright I guess! I just wish I could be as lucky as you and get the hell out of this town" Gabby stated Kiera looked at her in sympathy and smiled.

"You have your license right?" Kiera asked Gabby nodded.

"Yeah why?" Gabby asked. She looked at Kiera suspiciously.

"Pack everything you have and load up your car I'll give you enough gas money and move to Virginia and come live with me" Kiera said Gabby looked at her in shock she quickly snapped out of it and smiled big.

"Really? You don't mind it at all? What about Chris?" Gabby asked.

"Why no! Why would I? And Chris can come too" Kiera asked then said.

"Thank you Kiera thank you so much I'll pack right away and I'll tell Chris, but I'll need your address" Gabby pointed out Kiera laughed and nodded.

"Yeah of course!" Kiera said she wrote down her address and gave it to Gabby then hugged her again "Well I have to get to work I'll talk to you later ok?" Kiera said Gabby nodded and walked off.

Kiera smiled and walked towards the building as the others waited until she arrived. She looked up sheepishly as the sheriff came walking out.

"So who was that Kiera?" Derek asked. Kiera opened her mouth when the sheriff interrupted them.

"Kiera?" The sheriff asked.

"Oh hey Frankie how's it going?" Kiera asked.

"I'm doing good! Have you gone by to see your dad yet?" Frankie asked Kiera shook her head.

"No not yet. I will soon though" Kiera asked.

"What about your mother? Have you been by Philadelphia to see her yet?" Frankie asked Kiera shook her head.

"N-No not yet I-I'm not sure I can, but I haven't been in a while so yeah I'll go see her" Kiera said her eyes welded up with tears she quickly shook them away.

"It does get better with time Kiera I promise" Frankie said sympatheticly.

Kiera took a deep breath and smiled "I know".

"Wait Kiera you know the sheriff?" Hotch asked.

"Well she outta know who I am after all I have known her sense she was 16" Frankie said they looked at her shocked.

"Wait Kiera you lived here?" Rossi asked. She turned and nodded.

"Yeah of course Berry's my home town. Well my second home town before I moved from California that is" Kiera said "oh and to answer your question earlier Derek that was my best friend I was talking to"

"Wow we didn't know that" JJ said Kiera smiled and nodded.

"Shall we head to the crime scene?" Prentiss asked they looked at her then nodded.

"Yeah I think that would be the best Idea" Frankie said they all got into their cars and followed the sheriff.

They arrived at the scene within 10 minutes. Everyone got out of their vehicles and followed Frankie to the spot where their latest victim was found. They walked into the house and as soon as Kiera saw the blood her mouth flew opened she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"My word so much blood! I have never...well I've seen blood like this, but only on tv never in real life" Kiera said.

"Not what you expected huh!" Hotch asked Kiera shook her head.

"Kiera what about when you witnessed the murders that placed you in witness protection program?" Derek asked.

"I've never seen the blood because as soon as I saw the shooting I took off before I could see anymore" Kiera said.

"Ahhh I see" Rossi stated he shook his head Kiera looked at him then smiled.

"Alright let's get started. Derek, You Reid and Kiera take a look outside see if you find any footprints while we check inside" Hotch ordered they nodded and walked out.

Once outside they began to work. About half an hour into their jobs Hotch came walking out he had a grim look on his face and that perked up their interest.

"Hotch what happened?" Derek asked.

"There has been another attack" Hotch said.

"Already? We just barely began to work this scene" Derek stated.

"I know! Kiera I want you, Rossi and Prentiss to go check out the latest crime scene and we'll meet up back at the police department" Hotch ordered they turned to leave when JJ stopped them.

"Hotch why don't we all go? We've gotten everything we needed here" JJ suggested Hotch looked at her and nodded.

"Good Idea! Kiera why don't you drive this time? After all you know this town like the back of your hand right?" Hotch said then suggested tossing her the keys she nodded with a smile.

They piled into the SUV and began to drive to the new crime scene. They looked over at Kiera like she lost her mind when she began taking a road they had no idea. Derek was the first to speak.

"Uh sis why don't we call Garcia and have her give us the direction on where the crime scene is?" Derek suggested Kiera shook her head.

"No offense, but I know exactly where I am going" Kiera said.

"Are you sure Kiera?" JJ asked.

"Yup! Remember I lived her at one time?" Kiera said then asked.

"Yeah that's right" JJ smiled how could he have forgotten. Kiera looked over at JJ for a moment and smiled then suddenly she brought the car to a sharp turn and skitted into the bank parking lot.

"Kiera what in the hell are you doing?" Prentiss asked.

Kiera ignored her for a moment and put the SUV in park she got out and stomped towards the little boy walking alone by himself. She gabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him back to the SUV and put him in she shut the door behind her and turned with fury written on her face.

"Luke David Hinton and exactly what did you think you were doing young man?" Kiera asked angrily.

"Walking home" Luke answered.

"By yourself?" Kiera asked.

"Yes mommy said it was ok" Luke said.

"Oh that's the last straw I have had it with your mother! I am taking you to your dad's and then I am going to be paying your mother a visit" Kiera stated angrily she road the SUV to life and drove off. "Luke do you realize how dangerous it is for you to be walking around by yourself? And your only 6 years old for heaven's sake" Kiera cried.

"I'm sorry auntie Kiera" Luke said his bottom lip trembled he was about to cry when Kiera sighed.

"Oh Luke I worry because I love you buddy I don't want anything happening to you. I know how dangerous it can be! Promise me you will never go off by yourself again ok?" Kiera said then asked.

Luke looked up at his aunt and nodded she smiled at him as he smiled back. She turned on the street her foster brother lived and parked the SUV she got out with Luke she told them that she would only be a minute they nodded and waited. Kiera walked over to the door and knocked as the door opened Travis stepped out with his cane he looked surprised to see both Kiera and Luke.

"Kiera hey sis good to see you again and why is Luke with you?" Travis asked.

"I caught him walking by himself back to his mom's! I guess it's not his fault after all his mom allowed it to happen" Kiera said. "and I am fixen to go and give his mom a good talking too and don't stop me Travis because I am an FBI agent now and I know the law" Kiera warned Travis sighed and nodded.

"I wish you wouldn't, but I guess you have to do your job huh?" Travis said.

"Yes I do either me or my boss" Kiera said.

"Alright just take it easy and don't hit her" Travis begged.

"I won't I'm not that stupid" Kiera smirked.

She said her goodbye and walked back to the SUV she got in closing the door behind her she buckled her seat belt and put the car into drive she skitted it and turned. Oh she was going to give Luke's mom a piece of her mind she was beyond mad she was furious how she could be irresponsible. She arrived at the apartment building beside the school she stormed out and knocked or more like banged on the door until Desarae answered.

"Hey Kiera long time no see" she said happily, but after she seen the furious look on her face her smile faded.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kiera growled angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Desarae asked.

"You know very well what I am talking about. I found Luke walking by himself _BY HIMSELF_ down the street coming back from I guess the store" Kiera yelled.

"Where is my son now?" she asked.

"With Travis" Kiera answered.

"You had no right taking him down there" she said angrily.

"No right? I can arrest you now for child endangerment! Rather you new it or not he is your responsibility to take care of so as of right now I will have DHR out here with in the next day. Your lucky I don't arrest your ass" Kiera yelled.

"Yeah? Well they won't believe you because it will be your word against mine and I have a very good lawyer and have them eating out of my hand. I can just say he was home the whole time" she responded with a smirk. Kiera smirked back.

"Yeah I'm afraid that won't work this time because not only did I see him alone, but see that SUV over there? The whole FBI team in that car saw him as well especially when I pulled over and got him in the car" Kiera replied she smiled even bigger seeing the smile wipe from her face. She turned to leave only to turn back for a moment "See you in court"

Kiera walked back to the SUV got in and slammed the door shut she took out her cell that was hiding in her pocket and placed it down. She grabbed the steering wheel and suddenly started banging it with fury.

"Oooohhhh that bitch pisses me off sooo bad I just wanna hit her! The way she treats those kids" Kiera raved then she hit her head on the wheel and sobbed.

"Hey it's going to be ok" Prentiss said softly.

"You have no idea what she does. My sister foster sister sorry Derek!"

"It's ok sis"

"well as I said my foster sister and I had bought Anna my niece some beautiful dresses to wear to church on Sundays and she burned all, but the three she bought her. They have no nice shoes to wear those kids have went to school in shorts during winter because she doesn't dress them properly she even dropped them off at my foster brothers in their pjs in the winter with no shoes on at all. Guys that woman is horrible" Kiera sobbed her heart broke for those poor kids. Derek reached over and took Kiera into his arms and held her.

"hey hey sis listen to me ok? She will get what she deserves and your foster brother will get his kids back! Just have faith ok?" Derek said soothingly Kiera sighed and nodded she pulled back and wiped her tears away.

"Thanks bro" Kiera said with a smile.

"No prob! Now let's get to the crime scene" Derek said.

"right" Kiera started the car and drove off.

Tbc...


End file.
